We Have A Power
by FF Queen
Summary: What will Gohan say when he finds out Pan and Trunks are getting married??


We Have a Power  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ\GT *sigh* I wish I did though.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Pan looked down at her blank homework text. "Awww man! Why do I have to do this crap?" She dropped her pen and stretched.  
"Because if you don't, you'll be a dumbass." Gohan answered as he rested against the door frame.  
"Huh? Oh. Hi Daddy. I didn't know you were there." Pan exclaimed as she twisted around on her chair.  
"I noticed that." He laughed. "I've been standing here since you started working."  
"Oh." Pan thought for a minute. "Daddy, can you do me one HUGE favour? Pretty please??"   
"Let me guess..... You want me to do your homework?"   
"Well yeah..... But it's a really good reason this time." She pleaded as she gave Gohan her famous 'help me I'm a defenceless little princess' look. "What's your reason now? It better not be another, 'I have a date with Trunks-san' thing." Gohan looked at her expectantly. "Do you really have a date with Trunks-san? I didn't know you were a girl." Pan teased.  
"Haha. Very funny Pan. What's your reason or I won't let you out 'till you finish your work."  
"I have a suuuuuuuuuper important date with Trunks-san. He needs to tell me something really important. Please Daddy?" She begged.   
"This once Pan. No more 'nights out' with Trunks after this on a school night." Gohan gave up. It was no use arguing with her. "Thankyou! I'll be back home early I promise." She kissed Gohan on his cheek before running down the stairs.  
"I'm sure you will." He laughed to himself as he started working on her homework.  
  
"Where are you going Pan? I thought you had homework." Videl questioned as she held Pan back.  
"I've finished my homework. Daddy's just checking it for me. I have to go and see Trunks." Pan answered quickly.  
"Oh, okay. Do you want me to pick you up later?" Videl called after her.  
"No thanks Mum! I'm going to ride home!" Pan answered as she got her bike from the shed.  
"Okay Pan. Just be home before 6. Alright?"   
"Sure Mum!"  
  
Pan sighed. It looked like no one was home. As she turned to leave Trunks called out to her. "Pan-chan!"  
"I thought no one was home. Where were you?" Pan asked as she mounted her bike on the side of the car port.  
"Sorry Pan. I had to finish the last of my homework." Pan just burst out laughing. "What?!"   
"I got Dad to do mine! Sucker!" She joked playfully.  
"At least I'm not a sucker upperer." Trunks answered with a cheeky smile.  
Pan giggled and shook her head. "You're weird Trunks-san. You always have been.....well a little."  
"That's a compliment. Especially from you Pan-chan." He answered as he hugged her.   
"And what was this thing you had to tell me that you couldn't say at school?" Pan inquired as she snuggled into him. Trunks let a wide grin form across his face. Slowly kneeling down on one knee, he produced a small, red velvet box. Pan's face soon lit up happily. Before Trunks could say anything, Pan was screaming her answer excitedly. "Of course I'll marry you Trunks-san!!" Trunks laughed as he took Pan's hand in his and slid the small gold ring on her finger.  
  
"Hey Bra nad Goten!! Guess what?!" Pan called excitedly as Bra pulled into the driveway.   
"What is it?" Bra and Goten both looked at each other, puzzled.  
"Me and Pan are getting married." Trunks explained, tucking his arm under Pan's and hugging her.   
"Really?! Oh my God!! I can't believe it!!" Bra squealed happily. "What 'till Mum and Dad find out!!" Pan and Trunks exchanged dark glances.   
"Uh...... Yeah. They'll be thrilled......" Trunks gulped nervously.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED TO KAKAROT'S GRANDDAUGHTER DAMMIT!!!!" The fortold roar shoke the whole Capsule Corp.  
"Vegeta!!" Bulma snapped back angrily, slapping him across the back of his head. "That's great news that you two are getting married!" Bulma smiled happily, her face lighting up.  
"Yeah, but how's Dad gonna take it?" Pan muttered under her breath to herself.  
  
"Oh, hi Trunks!" Videl chirped from the kitchen as she turned around to see Trunks and Pan giggling on the sofa.  
"Hi Mum." He managed to giggle before cracking up with Pan.  
"Mum? What in the world is going on?!" Videl demanded, glaring at Trunks and Pan, particularly at Pan.  
"Well.........Me and Trunks are getting married." Pan smiled, sitting up on her knees. Videl just stood there and blinked.  
"Married?!!"  
*****************************************************************************************  
How is Gohan gonna take it???? Mystery time!! ^_^ I'll tell ya when I finish chapter 2 in a few days hopefully 


End file.
